It is now recognized that placenta/umbilical cord blood (PB) contains large numbers of hematopoietic stem and progenitor cells that endow PB with extraordinary therapeutic capabilities in the reconstitution of bone marrow damaged as a result of inherited diseases, accidents or medical procedures. As in the case of ordinary collection of bone marrow for transplantation, PB contains immune cells potentially capable of mounting specific responses against the recipients of such transplants, but in contrast to adult immunological cells, those in PB display a lower, perhaps much lower tendency to produce damaging immune responses against the recipient. The clinical syndrome produced by the immuno responses of the graft against the recipient's cells and tissues is designated “Graft versus Host Disease” (GVHD). In the typical clinical situation, the recipient's own immune response against the graft is abrogated by drugs and irradiation treatments designed to reduce or eliminate the immunological and other hematopoietic cells and thus avoid the host versus graft immune reaction that would cause rejection of the graft. It has been proven that the principal targets of these Graft versus Host and Host versus Graft immune reactions are antigens encoded by the genes of the HLA (Human Leukocyte Antigen) system and that successful outcomes of bone marrow transplants are dependent on the sharing of HLA antigens by donor and recipient. Sibling donors who have inherited the same paternal and maternal HLA genes present in the recipient are HLA-identical and thus, optimal from this viewpoint. Patients lacking such HLA-identical sibling donors must receive transplants from more distant relatives or from unrelated donors. Because the HLA system includes several discrete genes each of which displays an extremely large number of antigenically different variants in the population, such distant relative-donor or unrelated-donor transplants must be expected to contain a variable number of HLA incompatibilities unless they are selected from among potential donors by identifying the specific variants present in each and choosing donors whose HLA antigens match those of the recipient. To perform this selection with significant probability of success, it is necessary to have access to large panels of potential donors whose HLA antigens are known. In the case of unrelated donor PB, this requires establishing a bank of frozen HLA-typed units collected from random placentas. Heretofore, the most widely accepted method for freezing PB consisted of adding to the whole PB unit an equal volume of a cryopreservative solution, with the double disadvantage that the volume of each cryopreserved unit becomes very large and that a relatively large amount of possibly deleterious cryopreservative is eventually administered to the recipients of such PB units. Administration of cryoprotectant and hemoglobin from erythrocytes destroyed by using a freezing and thawing method designed to protect the stem and progenitor cells but not the erythrocytes may have toxic effects generally and especially on specific organs such as the kidney of the recipient. In addition, there is the logistical consequence that a large number of freezers would be needed to contain useful numbers of the large volume frozen units in reserve, with the attending increase in up-front and running costs. The applicants have developed a practical method that allows a substantial reduction of the volume of PB Units by eliminating the unneeded mature red blood cells and an equivalent volume of plasma. This submission describes this method and a specially designed set of plastic bags and connecting tubes intended to facilitate the accomplishment of the desired concentration of the needed stem cells and progenitor cells with minimal manipulation and risk of contamination. Essentially, this method will allow an experimental, time consuming laboratory process to become a routine procedure in blood banks.
The following submission reflects the state of the art of which applicant is aware insofar as these documents appear germane to the patent process. However, it is respectfully stipulated that none of these patents teach singly nor render obvious when considered in any conceivable combination the nexus of the instant invention as set forth hereinafter.
INVENTORU.S. Pat. No.ISSUE DATETenczar, Jr.3,187,75006/1965Williams4,332,12206/1982Pattillo, et al.4,937,19406/1990Boyse, et al.5,004,68104/1991Carmen, et al.5,104,78804/1992Bauman, et al.5,154,71610/1992Boyse, et al.5,192,55303/1993
OTHER PRIOR ART (Including Author, Title, Date, Pertinent Pages Etc.) Pablo Rubinstein, Richard E. Rosenfield, John W. Adamson and Cladd E. Stevens (The Lindsley F. Kimball Research Institute of The New York Blood Center); Stored Placental Blood for Unrelated Bone Marrow Reconstitution; May, 1993; entire paper.